1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device, and more particularly, a mobile terminal device with a videophone function for allowing simultaneous videophone communication among a plurality of mobile terminal devices.
2. Related Art
The use of the mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone allows the videophone communication as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-354274. Likewise the voice call, in the videophone communication with the mobile phone, the mobile phone of the addressee is called from that of the addresser. The call reception signal through the call process to the mobile phone of the addressee is received to establish the videophone communication between the mobile phones of the addresser and the addressee.
The addresser of the mobile phone may directly input the phone number of the addressee on an input screen of the addressee so as to call the mobile phone thereof.
The mobile phone includes a address book function which lists registered addressees such that the user selects the desired registered addressee information from the displayed list of the address book to make a phone call.
Recently, the videophone system allows not only one-to-one (addresser-addressee) communication but also simultaneous communication established with a group videophone function by inputting or selecting a plurality of addressee information data.
When the group videophone function is used to call plural addressees, the phone numbers of the addressees are required to be directly input on the screen where the addressee information is displayed. Alternatively, the desired addressee information is required to be selected from the address book. In the case where the simultaneous communication may be established among maximum of five mobile phones, the user has to repeat the operation for inputting the addressee information on the input display four times. When the user uses the address book, the operation for selecting the desired addressee information from the list has to be repeated four times.
Even if the addressees communicated with the user through the group videophone system are regular members such as family, close friends and members of the circle, the user as the addresser has to input or select the addressee information for every call, thus bothering the user.